Police Work Is Hard
by HylianHeroine2
Summary: Lee, a police officer in SouthSide City is doing another late night with Neji, his partner. Over the police scanner they hear a robbery in progress, speeding up they meet their new fate at the hands of the White Wolf. Rated M for a reason.
1. The Beginning

_Police work is hard…._

Naruto characters belong to Mashi Kishimoto

Hetalia characters belong to Hidekaz Himaruya.

Link, Zelda and others belong to Nintendo.

*Warning* This fan fiction in pure crack to the ninth degree and should not be taken seriously. The following fan fiction has spanking, romance scenes and once again pure crack. If any of these offend or are not to your tastes please leave and never return. ~ Love HylianHeroine2

***********************************************************HylianHeroine2***********************************************

It was late and crime was high, Lee gripped the steering wheel of his cruiser, beside him in the passenger seat was his partner of three years Neji Hyuga. Neji was busy listening to the police scanner about a recent crime that was in progress. The First National Bank of Southside City was being robbed by a group of girls. Lee and Neji had laughed when they heard it, just a group of girls trying to impress mob boyfriends or some feminists wanting attention. Well if attention was what they wanted, attention was what they would get.

Pulling up they saw a couple of familiar forces. In an undercover cop car a Lexus turbo; were Alfred F. Jones and Arthur Kirkland. The two were brothers by adoption, Arthur doing the adopting and Alfred drove him up a wall. Alfred's real brother, Matthew, was the police force informant; he was running the police scanner. Arthur's cousin once removed Francis was Matthew's adopter. Odd how life works out.

The other cruiser at the scene belonged to fellow cops Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha. The two had a on and off relationship and were complete opposites. Naruto was loud and happy bursting in on anything where Sasuke was quiet and broody. Once again how odd life worked out.

As for him and Neji, well Lee was loud and happy too but had some sense of control, Neji was more like Sasuke but less emo like. Neji just preferred quiet and on long nights Lee didn't object. It was good it sit in comfortable silence once in awhile.

Lee and Neji exited the cruiser and walked up to their fellow officers and after a quick salute they cut to the chase and asked the major question of the night.

"Who is it?" Lee asked pulling his gun out and checking the bullet supply.

Naruto giggled. "Just some lame girls wanting to be tough." Sasuke rolled his eyes and smacked Naruto's head. As Naruto complained and whined Sasuke continued. "The leader calls herself the White Wolf and from the moves she and her friends pulled, she's pretty good."

"That's why all of us are out here." Alfred cut in.

"Bloody women, back in England women stayed at home and took orders gracefully." "Not going around robbing bleeding banks." Arthur huffed as he pulled a cigarette from his pocket and lit it. The smoke traveled upwards in the night and without wind it continued to rise up until it was nothing more than a small wisp. Alfred coughed and waved his hand in front of his face to keep the smoke of his brothers "cancer stick", as he called it, from his face.

"Geez Artie, give us all lung cancer." Alfred teased. Everyone laughed as Arthur glared at his brother and blew a puff in his face.

Boom! The large steel doors of the bank had burst open and the laughter stopped as a police officer slid out of the building on his back and another followed suit. Everyone pulled their gun out and proceed up the steps where a new fate awaited them.

***********************************************************HylianHeroine2************************************************

Lee was the first to slide in and what he saw was amazing. The group was in fact entirely girls but boy did they wear costumes that showed skin. The girls ranged from short to tall and most had, as he heard, he never looked; large breasts, at least C's and D's. He picked the tallest as the leader. A tall black haired woman had numerous swirls around her eyes and even from a distance he could see the red glowing in her irises. He nodded at the other to show that he found the leader and they all pointed their guns at her and in a commanding voice he barked. All right drop all weapons and put your hands up. The lady smiled and put her hands up. Lee was just as surprised as the others.

She spoke in a way that reminded them of the smoke of Arthur's cigarette. The way is turned and twisted in the air. "Sorry boys but I'm not the White Wolf."

Lee furrowed his brow. "Then who is?"

The thief smiled and stepped sideways. Now the men had expected a major mob boss or a wile- looking woman but everybody had to contain their laughter when the shortest of them all stepped forward with a smirk on her face. They would have pulled of off if Alfred and Naruto hadn't busted out laughing and having to hang on the other to keep from falling due to lack of oxygen.

The smirk fell and was replaced with a very evil frown. To Lee the girl looked demented. Lee gripped his gun as the others tried to keep Naruto and Alfred from laughing any more. The leader raised a hand up and from her hand shot a large blue beam that blinded them for a few seconds. When the glare subsided Lee whipped around when he heard Arthur gasp. Lee couldn't help but gasp as well.

Alfred and Naruto were now frozen like statues. Even their tears were still and stuck to their face. Arthur whipped around and fired twice. The thief dodged the bullets like they were in slow motion, and all at once they did a back flip and disappeared into a puff of smoke. A card fell to the earth and Lee cautiously walked over and examined it.

_You've been served by the White Wolf. _

_Have a nice day! _

Lee flipped it over and found the strangest lettering.

_あなたがそれらは徒歩わずかの距離に灰色のそれらのチップ治癒する場合。_

And because Lee had no earthly idea on what it meant he tucked the card in his pocket and helped his fellow officers heave the two statues out. And who knew that Alfred and Naruto were so heavy! He could hear Arthur and Sasuke grunt as well as they carried the frozen duo out to Sasuke and Naruto's larger cruiser, Neji held the door open and after some effort the managed to get them inside without breaking anything.

After comforting Arthur and Sasuke Lee and Neji went back to their cruiser and Lee headed toward Neji's home.

"Lee?" Neji asked after a quiet thirty minutes. Lee quirked an eyebrow, Neji usually didn't ask him questions.

"Yeah?" Lee responded careful to keep his eyes on the road, as he had a bad habit of needing to look at people when he spoke.

"What was that back there?" Neji questioned in his quiet tone, as if his words would shatter time itself. All Lee could do is shake his head and sigh. He wasn't sure himself on what that was, but he was determined to find out. Until then all he could do is drop Neji off and drive home.

***********************************************************HylianHeroine2***********************************************

The drive back to his home was silent and actually a little depressing, Lee couldn't understand on how this night depressed him so. He was used to this kind of work, his chief made sure of that. Gai sent them out on jobs that required much thought and skill, usually robberies and break-ins. Not pulling someone over and giving some poor sap a ticket.

He pulled up and locked his car and somehow managed to get inside the door and lock it. He collapsed into bed and groaned. He needed a shower and something to eat. Pushing himself up and stripping to his boxers Lee made his way to the bathroom where he started the water and waited for it to heat up. Looking into the mirror Lee noticed a cut on his shoulder. Hmm...Lee thought to himself _"How did that get their?"_

He didn't remember any knives or bullets tonight, well Arthur's gun had gone off but he was behind the man when he shot it. Still he needed to get it cleaned up. Some soap and water tonight and he'd go to the doctors tomorrow. Looking back into the mirror and seeing the fog he peeled off the boxers and walked under the hot water.

Gritting his teeth at the sting of his cut and carefully soaping the area he suddenly got a naughty idea. Now Lee wasn't a pervert of anything but he was still a man and a man had some priorities. He didn't have a girlfriend or wife to help his growing erection so he soaped his hands and with a small gasp grabbed his member gently and thumbed the tip.

Biting his lip and stroking gently Lee leaned against the wall for support, the hot water seemed to run down his spine in a teasing way and the cool body wash on his hand was making his flaccid penis a soldier standing at attention in no time. Lee had a fantasy going and on it went. For some reason he held a set of images of the thief tonight, a particular image of he bent over taking his hard cock was a nice way to finish himself off. He groaned out loud as he replayed his fantasy over and over until his last pump and his hand was covered in his sticky secretions. Lee panted and had to calm himself down; he had never had an orgasm that hard before or that quick! With shaky knees he grabbed the shampoo and washed his hair before finishing his body. Food could wait for a while, he needed the bed now or he would collapse right then and there.

*********************************************************HylianHeroine2**************************************************

All right, another lame story put out… :( But whatcha going do when you have writers block.

For my Hetalia fans, don't fear I won't stop writing stuff for Hetalia this was just for fun and for all my requests: I'm so sorry, I'm typing as fast as I can. My writers block hates me and the schools computers are very outdated…ancient pieces of crap! *Kick*

As I massage my hurt foot I hope you all don't hate me so.

Oh! And before I forget the Japanese lettering can be translated by Google. In the original its in Hylain and FF. does not take Hylian. Sad anit it?


	2. Doctor's Clinic

Police Work Is Hard

***********************HylianHeroine2***********************

After waking up in a groggy state Lee set to getting dressed. He was off duty today so regular clothes would just fine. A dress shirt and a pair of black pants, then he stumbled into the kitchen for breakfast; two scrambled eggs, three strips of bacon and some apple juice in the fridge. After he then pulled on some socks and shoes, grabbed his wallet and watch, and locked up his house to head for the clinic down the road.

Lee had never liked hospitals, he saw his mother die in one and every time he went himself they found a new shot for him to take. But he liked this clinic; it had opened a few weeks ago and was now Lee's doctor's place of employment. Walking into the automatic doors and filling out a walk-in patient forum Lee sat a waited for his name to be called. After hearing his name called, so soon too, Lee walked with the nurse to get his height and weight checked.

The nurse, Mary Day, asked him to remove his shoes and stand on the scale. After doing so they found his weight at 205 pounds and his height a nice 6ft and 2in. Not bad for a healthy twenty two year old police officer.

"Now if you will please follow me." Mary smiled politely walking at a quick pace to an empty room and after taking his pulse, temperature and blood pressure Lee was now alone to wait for his doctor.

Lee's doctor was a very strict man but could give it to you straight and was very quick with checkups. But something wasn't quite right when she walked in. Lee wasn't in the least bit a pervert, unless you counted his masturbation fantasies but all men did that. But boy was this new doctor hot!

The curvy blonde walked in the room and closed the door to give them some privacy and Lee couldn't speak when she turned her sapphire blue eyes onto him and in an angelic voice said sweetly. "Hello, I'm Krystal, the Head Nurse."

Lee unglued his tongue long enough to say. "Where's Doctor Cox?"

"Doctor Cox is sick today and I'm filling in for him." She said with a slight twitch in her eye. Pulling the wheelie chair up to him and pulling out his records she said. "So what seems to be the problem?"

Lee blinked at the straightforward response he had received but nonetheless said. "I have a scratch on my shoulder and I have a feeling that it was caused by a bullet or something."

She raised a beautifully sculpted eyebrow. "Bullet?"

"Yes, I'm a police officer and I'm around it all the time." Lee responded with a nervous laugh. Did she not like officers?

"Oh okay well if you can remove your shirt we can get a good look at it shall we?" Krystal said pulling on some gloves and coming near him. Lee hastily removed his shirt and let her touch his shoulder.

Lee blushed when she did touch him, he knew full well that it was in a clinical manner but still she was beautiful and he flushed even more when she quirked an eyebrow and smiled.

Krystal studied the wound, it was a deep cut and he would defiantly need a tetanus shot but where had she seen this cut before. A voice in the back of her head whispered. _"You did that remember? Last night at the bank, White Wolf did that."_ Krystal shook her head and surprisingly barked. "No!"

Lee was startled. And he jumped to show it.

"Oh sorry I was just think to myself, I was debating on whether you needed a shot or not." Lee groaned. Krystal smiled and laughed. "I'll be right back."

After Krystal shut the door she leaned against the wall and reached into her pocket and grabbed a bottle of pills. With shaky hands she unscrewed the lid and swallowed two. After taking a few minutes to breathe and calm down she walked quickly to the storage room and got the bottle for a tetanus shot. Lee had jumped at her sudden disappearance but decided it was just nervousness. He sat quietly as she reappeared and set down the bottle and needle.

"All right Mr. Rock. I'll be happy to treat your wound now." She said happily as she pulled on a new set of gloves and pulled some cotton balls and peroxide from the cabinet above her. Lee watched as she struggled slightly with getting to the shelf. He was content on watching her but soon his eyes drifted lower and to his dismay he felt a growing pressure in his pants. Realizing he had a growing erection Lee flushed and tried to cover as Krystal turned to treat Lee. It was an awkward moment when she realized why he was flushed and covering his neither regions.

Lee stood up quickly and said in a rapid pace. "I'msosorry,I'llleavenow."

Krystal snapped out of her stupor and grabbed for his arm. On regards to his training Lee was taught to pull forward when someone grabbed his arm to punch the living daylights out of them. So it was even more awkward as now she was pressed up against his bare chest and having a full hard on now pressed against her stomach. They both flushed and pulled away from each other. Lee cleared his throat as Krystal scuffed her foot into the floor. Neither looked at each other until Krystal silently and gently grabbed his arm pulling him to sit back down on the bed.

Lee looked up as Krystal turned around and grabbed a glove and went behind the curtain in the room. The silence was deafening and Lee was afraid that he was now deaf and unable to hear until Krystal spoke again.

"So, Ummmm… do you have an erection with all the clinic help?" She said joking. Lee left out a breath he hadn't known he was holding.

"No." He said sheepishly. Krystal giggled when she returned with a glove full of ice.

"Nurse?" Lee said as he eyed that thing.

"Yes?" she said seductively walking her way to Lee the ice in one hand and an evil gleam in her eye.

"AHHHH!" Lee gasped as she pounced and landed the freezing cold ice pack on his hot erection. The erection fell flat in no time and Lee was grateful yet at the same time he wasn't. He was sure his nuts were about to fall off when she removed the ice and placed a warm towel on him.

Lee felt himself blush again. "Thanks" He muttered. Krystal smiled and left the towel on him then grabbed the antiseptic that she had earlier. Dabbing the cleansing solution on his cut she squeezed his hand as he hissed slightly. She then filled the needle up and flicking the glass a couple of times she came near him and with a slight pinch she gave him a tetanus shot. Lee stood up and put his shirt back on. He stuck his hand out to shake her hand in hopes of making amends when she quietly said. "I don't normally do this but-"

Then she leant forward and kissed him. Lee was very surprised but he took the kiss nonetheless and in the privacy the room gave them he wrapped his arms around her and they kissed more. Krystal didn't know why but she loved this man that she only recently met.

After today she and Lee believed in love at first sight.


	3. Saving,Date, And Heartbreak

Police Work is Hard

Another wonderful chapter of this story that none one probably reads. *sadness* Ah well, can't say that I care.

Disclaimer and warning is in the first chapter. 

************************HylianHeroine2**********************

After the awkward kiss and a firm handshake goodbye, Lee had received the doctor's number and a date the next night. After Lee walked home in a daze he'd call Arthur to see how they were working on Naruto and Alfred.

"Not good." Came Arthur's shuddered reply.

"What's the report so far?" Lee asked.

"Well the doctors can't find a way to fix them. They are still alive but if they don't eat soon they may die." Arthur shuddered again, not wanting to think about losing his brother.

Lee thought long and hard and suddenly remembered the card that was given to him. "Hey. I'll down there in a few minutes, I have an idea."

"Okay." Was Arthur's confused reply.

They hung up and Lee grabbed his keys, hopped in his cruiser and sped off for the station. The station was far away and when he arrived he was ushered in by a worried Arthur. The man looked like he had no sleep at all, and why would he? His little brother like that and all.

"What's your idea?" Arthur asked wringing his hands.

Lee showed the card, the language still made no sense but hey, it was worth a shot.

He held the card up to the men frozen in laughter and ran it down the length of Naruto's face. Surprisingly the grey came off with the card and soon the tear frozen of the blonde's cheek moved and fell to the floor. Arthur stared in amazement. He moved it up and down the faces of the men and down their limbs and in seconds they were heard and moving. The two had no recollection of what happened and were astonished to find that they were out for a day.

After a quick run to the restroom and some food they sat down and recounted what happened.

"What does that card say?" Naruto asked stuffing another bagel in his mouth while being hugged by a very happy, though he wouldn't admit it, Sasuke.

Lee shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know, it's written in a foreign language of some sort but I already looked up the letters and it says that it's a made up language that no one has the translation for."

Arthur, Alfred, Sasuke, and Naruto nodded as if understanding Lee's plight.

"Well whatever! I wanna get that chick back!" Alfred said pumping his fist in the air. Naruto stood up and agreed.

Lee shook his head. "You can't."

"Why not!" Replied the angry American.

Arthur was the one to speak. "Well for starters she hasn't attacked anywhere since the other night, and you are on the police force. Revenge is not a factor here."

The two blonde's sat down in disappointment. They didn't want to but they had to accept what Arthur said.

They suddenly Naruto laughed. All eyes were on him. "What?"

"Lee, dude what's on your lips." Naruto laughed.

Lee touched his lips and found a peach color on his finger. That doctor was wearing lipstick!

Lee quickly wiped his mouth and tried to play it down but now everyone wanted to know.

Lee sighed and said. "Fine, I kissed this girl earlier."

Laughter ensued.

"What!" Lee asked hotly.

"What chick did you get lucky with?" Alfred said.

"My new doctor okay!" Lee flushed hard. It was really odd that a woman he knew for thirty minutes was his date tomorrow.

"Lee, she could get fired if she has a relationship with one of her patients." Sasuke said.

"I know, but what can I do. I have a date tomorrow and I don't want to hurt her."

"The best advice I can give you is get a new doctor." Arthur said.

"Well she was actually filling in for my usual doctor so it might be okay." Lee said in realization. The others laughed or shook their heads in amusement. Naruto and Alfred would never let him live this down.

*******************HylianHeroine2*******************

Now it the next night and Lee was, to say the very least, nervous. His stomach didn't agree with anything he ate, he felt sick and tired. But he still managed to breathe and drive to Krystal's home. He walked up to the two story house and after taking a few deep breaths he held his shaking hand and knocked. A few minutes passed and Lee wondered if she had been joking at the clinic about wanting to date Lee. He gulped and was about to leave when the door opened. Lee felt his jaw drop when he saw her. The blonde, no longer in scrubs, was now in a small black dress that showed off her beautiful legs. Her hair now down but held down with a clip and a beautiful necklace adorned her sun-kissed neck.

"H-hi~." Lee slurred out before snapping out of his stupor, mentally slapping himself, held out his hand and said. "Hello."

Krystal giggled and took his hand. "Hello to you to. I'm sorry I was late answering, my puppy would just not participate."

"You have a dog?" Lee asked guiding her to his car.

"Yeah. Her name is Wolfos. My other puppy, Wolfen, doesn't care and is happy to do anything."

Lee laughed and opened the door and shut it after making sure she was in securely. After sliding in the driver's seat he watched from the corner of his eye that she was taking some pills. Krystal noticed his watchful eye and said. "Heartburn, it doesn't matter what I eat. It acts up all the time."

Lee nodded and mentally cursed himself. Now she was feeling self-conscious! Damn him!

Krystal gently touched his arm. "It's okay I get odd looks for these all the time."

Lee smiled awkwardly trying in vain to look cool and he flushed when she giggled. He started the car and drove off to the restaurant that Neji had suggested.

~~~~~~~~~~HH2~~~~~~~~~~~

As soon as he was seated and in the candle light he was sure that by the end of the night Lee would have the hardest erection he had ever had. She looked gorgeous and in the candle light, it seemed as if an angel had granted her the ultimate beauty that should only be bestowed onto heavenly beings.

Lee twiddled his thumbs and said. "So, how's life?" He said doing that sad awkward smile again.

Krystal smiled and said. "Not so good, my brother is coming into town tomorrow and he and I don't get along very well. He says I should come back to Hyrule and find a proper suitor."

Lee nearly choked on his drink. "What?" He said wiping his mouth.

"Go back to Hyrule and find a suitor?" Krystal restated.

"You're a princess?" Lee asked gob smacked. What was she doing in a town like this and working as an assistant for a clinic?

"Duchess actually." Krystal said sipping her wine. "My brother married a simple farm girl, bit hypocritical if you ask me, and so my youngest brother took the crown and that will remain if I don't get married to a prince and rule over Hyrule."

"Why don't you want to?" Lee questioned.

"When you spend all your childhood in the lap of luxury, one would assume that it was the life and would want to continue it. But when your childhood is also filled with hatred from the town's people, well…it has a high probability that you would be assassinated on your third of fourth night." Krystal's eyes almost seemed to glow with hatred but she took a few deep breaths and calmed.

"So when I was twelve, I asked my father if I could leave Hyrule and become a simple city dweller. He agreed as long as I took Sai with me."

"May I ask who she is?" Lee questioned.

"Sai was and still is my protector. Not a nursemaid, as my mother feed my brother and I, but a warrior that would lay down her life for mine." Krystal smiled fondly as if remembering a time when that had happened. "You should meet her, she is a sweet lady."

Lee nodded in understanding.

"So, what is in Lee's past?" Krystal inquired.

Lees smiled sheepishly. "Well, I was an orphan along with my brother. Our father died in a mining accident and our mother died while giving birth to me. Sei and I wandered the streets, he practically was my father but he was taken away from me when he killed a man for hurting me. So I ran from the orphanage and took to living on the streets again in hopes that I would find my older brother." Lee said with a sad look in his eyes. "One day I was stealing fruit from a stand when the owner saw me. I bolted but was stopped by a man wearing a police uniform. After a huge debate the officer said that I was his son and paid for the fruit I took."

"Stealing and then become a police officer, looks like my brother isn't the only one that's a hypocrite." Krystal smirked in a teasing way.

"Yeah, but after the incident I learned that the man was my chief! Can you believe it?" Lee asked excitedly.

"Hardly but, you haven't lied to me yet." Krystal said laughing.

"Yep, so he adopted me and put me through school. You know those kids who claim that when they grow up they want to be like their mom or dad? Well I followed through. Now, it's my duty to protect the city, along with my teammates of course."

"What is a protector without some help from friends, ne? Krystal said agreeing. "My friends and I are inseparable. I couldn't bear to lose any of them."

Lee chuckled in agreement. Though his friends had odd personalities, he still couldn't be without them.

To say that dinner was nice was an understatement. It was fantastic. Lee couldn't believe it, not only did Krystal have the body of a goddesses, but had also a perfect personality. She was quick-witted, managed to say the right things at the right time, she never pulled the conversation towards herself or tried to outdo Lee in his stories. She never tried to make snide remarks about Lee's beliefs or ideas, she even agreed with them. She never dipped into things he didn't want to talk about nor did he dip into hers. He could tell that her family was an issue with her and she could tell that his past was an issue with him. They respected each other and Lee was sure that he had been given a divine gift from God when it came to her.

Then it all went down the drain. In the middle of chatting about some bozo at the clinic wanting a castration when he actually wanted a circumcision, he had the two words mixed up; Krystal stood up abruptly and acted as if she couldn't breathe.

"What's wrong?" Lee asked his eyebrows knitted together in worry.

"The heartburn, it's okay, sometimes the pills don't work. I have to go though." Krystal said feeling a familiar sensation wash over her. The White Wolf and she had made an agreement long ago. Daytime, she could be free from the terror; nighttime was the Wolfs turn to play. It didn't help that it was a full moon. It was way past time for Krystal to relinquish her body and the White Wolf had waited long enough.

"Let me give you a ride home." Lee said standing. Everybody was watching them now.

"No, it's okay." Krystal said digging into her purse and slapping a large amount of money on the table. She smiled and said. "See you."

And with that she dashed out the door. Leaving a heartbroken Lee behind.

***********************HylianHeroine2***********************

Krystal dashed down the street. Her clothes had already changed into her White Wolf costume. She leapt into an alley where she proceeded to punch and kick the wall.

"Damn it! Why can't I have one nice night to myself! Huh!" She screamed to herself.

A chilly voice said back to her. "You made the deal. I already gave you a nice night alone yesterday. Now it's time for you to return the favor."

"But what about Lee?" She whimpered.

"The officer? Are you crazy? He may like you now, but wait until he finds out about us. You'll be thrown in jail and your brother with hate you more!"

Krystal cried at the thought.

"I can't control you during the day but I'll be damned that you deny me my freedom during the night." White Wolf said viciously. "I will allow you to continue to see him but don't you dare take it to the next level. After the sex, you will never be able to keep a secret from him again!"

Krystal slumped against a wall and cried more.

"Now, get up and dry your pretty little eyes, we have work. Be prepared to summon our friends. Hopefully Officer Lee won't be there, or I might have to kill him." White Wolf said taking control of Krystal's body and she smirked before jumping high into the air and heading toward the summon point in downtown Southside City.

**********************HylianHeroine2************************

Lee, on the other hand, couldn't even tell you how he got home that night. All he remembered was the waiter silently taking the money from the table and then a silent drive home. Once there he removed his clothes, save for his boxers, and lay down in bed not bothering to cover himself up. Then he did what he hadn't done in nearly seventeen years. He cried. Not a few little tears but heart wracking sobs. He had turned off his phone so no one would call. He left his pager on, only when it goes off was it an emergency.

Between the sobs he cried. "W-what d-d-did I d-do wrong?" He asked himself. He had never had a girlfriend before, and just when he thought that maybe, just maybe he had found the answer to all his prayers did he ruin it somehow. He clutched his sheets and bit the pillow in vain hopes that his tears would stop. He fell into an uneasy sleep and hoped that tomorrow would be better.

***********************HylianHeroine2***********************

Awww. A sad Lee. It made me feel bad for him but it will get better.

Review~?


	4. Confrontation

Police Work is Hard

Another wonderful chapter of this story that none one probably reads. *sadness* Ah well, can't say that I care.

Disclaimer and warning is in the first chapter.

*****************HylianHeroine2******************

Lee didn't go to work the next day, or the day after that. Hell, he didn't go all week. Multiple reports of the White Wolf depressed him so he even turned off his cable. His phone hadn't been on all week and he left all the lights off to. He only sat in darkness, a few tears running down his cheeks. The one chance at happiness and he blows it somehow. However, if he had actually thought about it he would know that something was wrong and that it wasn't his fault. But Lee didn't think about it, he didn't want to. Every time he did, he got depressed to the state of pulling an Arthur and drinking his sadness away.

After a week of not showing up to work and not answering calls the boys at the station were worried. Their Chief said that Lee had a tendency to disappear when he was younger so at first no one was worried, he could take care of himself. But soon even Chief Gai was worried, and that man never worried. So they all took the liberty to check out his house. After a few knocks to the door they heard shuffling but no move was made to open the door. Naruto got his lock picking kit out and soon the front door was open. A dark living room greeted them and a shadow of Lee was sitting with his back to them.

"The door wasn't locked." Was the short reply to their presences.

They all went over and sat across from him. Lee didn't speak, he didn't trust himself to. After much interrogation he mumbled a "Krystal…bad…date…" and then got up and left the room, locking his bedroom door.

They boys all looked at each other and left. They were about the leave when Naruto grabbed Alfred's shirt and held him back. They waved goodbye to the confused Arthur and Sasuke and said that they had a last ditch effort to cheer up the depressed Lee inside. The others drove off and Alfred turned to Naruto.

"What?"

"Let's give this Krystal a piece of our minds!" Naruto said feeling angered that she got Lee upset.

"Well remember what Artie said? Revenge is not a factor." Alfred replied with a huff, he didn't like learning from Arthur's words.

"But we aren't officers right now." Naruto rationalized. "Besides, we anit going to beat her up or anything. Just talk on why the date was a bust." Alfred thought and agreed. They snuck back inside Lee's home and found Krystal's address on the paper she had given him. They smiled at each other and quickly left. Not knowing Lee was watching.

**********************HylianHeroine2************************

The two blondes found the house quickly. They were nervous for some reason but resolve set in the loud mouthed blondes and knocked on the door. A quick "coming!" Was heard and suddenly they knew why Lee liked her so much.

Krystal, on the other hand, had just woken up. She didn't like mornings as she was almost always tired after the White Wolf's playtime. Wolfos was being a picky eater and wouldn't eat so she was in the middle of spoon feeding the white animal when the door sounded. She was surprised to see the two men at her door. She hadn't ordered anything and they didn't look like salesmen or campaigners.

"Are you Krystal Hyrule?" One asked. He had a fair build and was pretty tall; then again, she was shorter than almost everyone. He had a set of square glasses on and an odd cowlick sticking up. She nodded at his question and the other man said. "Can we come in?" This one had blonde hair sticking up in all directions and had a few lines on his face like whiskers. He was shorter than the first but was still taller than her.

She nodded and stepped back to allow them in. They stepped in and were gestured to the couch. They sat and almost glared at Krystal.

"Sooo, what brings you guys here?" Krystal said scuffing her foot on the ground.

"We're Lee's teammates on the police force." The taller blonde said. His glasses had slid down some and he pushed them back up.

Krystal looked up in worry. "Oh no did something happen to him?" She asked sincerely.

The men looked at each other and said. "Yeah, you."

Krystal was taken aback. "What?" She questioned.

"Yeah, ever since his bad date with you he has been depressed all week and won't talk to anybody!" The shorter one said. "You ruined his life."

The taller one agreed and cut in. "Yup, and so we want you to apologize to him and then kindly get out of his life!"

Krystal stood up. She was normally a well-tempered woman but the White Wolf would crawl up when she was really pissed, and this was one of those times.

"Now, hold on a second! How dare you come into my house and demand I apologize of something I never did!"

The spectacled one stood up and shouted. "Well explain why Lee is at his house refusing to come out and talk?"

The whiskered one stood to. "And explain why you haven't talked to him either!" This wasn't true and Naruto had no proof but this worked on bad guys.

"For your information, I did to try to call, I left a perfectly fine message apologizing for leaving so suddenly and he never called back. I'm not going to bend over backwards for someone who doesn't want to talk or be seen." Krystal barked and an evil aura started to fly from her. "So get the hell out of my house if all you're going to do is insult me and slander me about something that did not do!" And with that she pushed to two men to the door, to their surprise, and flung it open and threw the boys out.

After the door slammed and locked she slid down and said. "What have I done?"

***********************HylianHeroine2***********************

Krystal took a deep breath before knocking quietly on the door to Lee's home. No noises were heard so Krystal twisted the knob and it swung open easily. She stepped inside and grimaced at the look of the place. Trash everywhere and it looked like someone had died in there. She winced at how her heels clattered loudly in the house but she slipped them off and walked down the hall. A door was slightly ajar and she peeked in. A man was sitting on the bed, naked save for a pair of boxers.

She pushed open the door and walked quietly forward. White Wolf's voice rang in her head. _"Don't do anything stupid."_

She hesitated but sat on the bed. The shifting weight didn't alert the man. He seemed zoned out. She crawled forward and timidly laid a small kiss on the man's shoulder. The said man whipped around to reveal a un-shaven, tired and sickly looking Lee. Krystal was un-afraid and only pulled him closer. He tried to pull away but he hadn't eaten in two days and he hadn't slept all night. Krystal only wrapped her arms around him and kissed him. The stubble wasn't comfy on her cheeks but she continued the small kiss. Lee only sat there. Krystal pulled back and looked knowingly at Lee, he finally spoke.

"What did I do?" Lee asked quietly in a raw whisper.

Krystal smiled and said. "Nothing."

Lee looked up surprised. "What?"

Krystal nodded and said. "Two boys from your team come over and said that you were depressed at my actions. I wasn't lying, it was heartburn and I needed to get out quickly. I didn't want to drive me home because I needed to go to Sai's for treatment when my pills fail."

Okay all this was lie but what could she do. She did feel bad about hurting him and wanted to try again and said so. Lee smiled a wide grin and let a few tears of joy fall. With that he jumped her and they fell back onto the bed and kissed. The heated kiss was long overdue and they both relished in the feeling the kiss gave them. Lee's gentle fingers ran through her hair and Krystal's soft hands ran down Lee's back, rubbing it in apologetic manner. They both pulled back when air became necessary and laughed.

"Alright mister, you should shower and shave. I'll make something up for you." Krystal said kissing him briefly. She got up and winked.

Lee shot up and headed for the bathroom. He smiled the whole way through the shower and shave and rushed to get dressed. Walking into the kitchen he smelled a delightful aroma. He failed to notice that the house was sparkling clean in only eleven minutes when he had dirtied the house up so much that it would have taken a week to clean.

He sat down at the small table and Krystal placed a full plate of food for him and sat across from him. A candle was on the table and it looked like the restaurant. This date was much better, after the dinner was eaten Krystal and Lee snuggled in the living room in front of his fire place, which had been mysteriously lit. He fell into a happy sleep with Krystal sleeping softly on his chest.

************************HylianHeroine2**********************

Krystal woke first. She noticed how much darker the room was. The fire was still going strong but outside was growing rapidly dark. She sat up and pleaded quietly.

"Please let me get home first!" She whispered.

White Wolf snorted and said. _"Fine, you have one hour."_

"Thank you!" Krystal said quietly as she turned to a snoring Lee.

She gently rubbed his face and he roused quickly. She kissed him and said. "I have to go, but I want another date soon."

Lee laughed and said. "Okay, Thursday sound good?"

Krystal nodded and said. "I love you."

Lee smiled and said. "I love you to." He gently pulled her forward and gave her the last kiss of the night. Or so he thought.

*************************HylianHeroine2*********************

Lame ending to the chapter but who cares! Yes, Alfred and Naruto were douches. They won't be for long! Promise!


	5. White Wolf's Adventures

Police Work Is Hard

Lame disclaimer is lame and is in the first chapter. Go figure~! ^J^ Become one with Russia! 

***********************HylianHeroine2***********************

Lee was allowed to drive Krystal home and she got in just as the hour was up. The sensation washed over her and it was all black from there.

Now White Wolf happily hopped from roof top to roof top. In downtown Southside City was the summon point. She needed to call her friends. In reality all of White Wolf's friends were Krystal's just taken over like she was.

Krystal didn't quite understand on how it worked, but White Wolf didn't expect a human to ever understand…well she was a Hylian...ah well it doesn't matter.

You see White Wolf is a spirit of a wolf. In her heyday she was the greatest fighter in the pack. She was quick as lighting and took orders from nobody. Then she died. It wasn't prissy old age death, no she went down fighting. Her friends, other spirits of feisty animals that died pretty much the same way that she had were within Krystal's friends.

She landed on the tallest building and reared back and let out a loud howl. It was so loud that the windows near her shattered and a few car alarms went off. Two seconds later all of Krystal's friends appeared form thin air.

The first to show up was always Red Fang. She wasn't just a spirit; she was the Wolf demoness of the Forest of Hyrule. Even the White Wolf never challenged the larger than life Wolf demoness. She was a powerful ally and she more or less the White Wolf's leader. But The White Wolf was first to take over another being and control their body. Krystal was meek and wanting excitement at the time so she had agreed to let White Wolf enter. Now Krystal hated the way her life was run. But that was the price of excitement. After a few torturing sessions in order to take the girl's soul from her body, without success, the two made a deal, and they follow it to this very day. She liked the night anyway.

Next to arrive was Raven. A spirit of a Raven that was skilled at medicine making. She had healed White Wolf and her pack so many times before.

Next was Yai. A Japanese dog demoness that took the form of a large husky. She was the submissive kind but she was deadly when it was convenient. She was more of the comic relief kind of girl.

Then was Pantera. A panther spirit that was the seducer of the group. She moved in a way that made men and women alike stare as the rest took the cash. She was into erotic novels and sort of the pervert of the group. Now as cats and dogs fight, White Wolf and Pantera didn't really get along much but they had a mutual respect for each other.

A few more were supposed to show up but they always had a reason not to. White Wolf would confront them later. Besides this was her ideal team. White Wolf pointed down to a building. It was the largest jewelry store in Southside City and they were yet to hit it. So why not?

"What do you say girls? Want any new rocks tonight?" She smirked as they laughed and jumped down from the rooftop and landed gracefully in front of the building.

"What's the way in tonight? Burst it open or an elaborate plan?" Raven said flipping back her purple hair.

They all looked at each other and laughed again. Kicking open the door White Wolf smiled as the alarms went off. The others went wild going through cases of expensive jewelry. Red Fang peered into a large case that held a diamond encrusted watch. The numbers were other stones. The price? 50,0000 dollars. "This price for a chew toy?" She said smashing the glass and picking up the watch.

White Wolf laughed as Yai tried on several rings at once and got half of them stuck.

Sirens were approaching fast. Three familiar cars pulled up. "Look it guys, the boys are back and they fixed the two blondes."

Pantera sighed. "And they made such good statues to~!"

"I know, how sad. Wanna do it again?" Yai said tearing off the last ring.

"Naw, Kryssy might get upset again." White Wolf said before gasping at the sudden pain in her side. Hey girl this is still your body, you're going to feel that in the morning.

"Look, its Lee~!" White Wolf whispered. A whimper went off in her head and all White Wolf did was laugh. The said officer had made a full recovery and had given his friends a lecture about what they had said to Krystal. Now he and the boys were together again and were ready to take down the White Wolf and her gang.

"Not you chicks again." Naruto shouted blasting a few rounds from his gun. The girls dodged them easily and Naruto was promptly smacked.

"You want to be another bloody statue again!" Arthur shouted. "Damn pillock."

"Your British friend is right." Red Fang said standing next to White Wolf. "You survived that last encounter; you might not survive this one."

Raven lugged two sacks over her shoulders and took off for the night sky, turning into a large Raven and flying off.

"Just like her, leave at the heat of the battle." Pantera said pulling two knives from her pockets.

Yai lugged her sword out and it landed none too gracefully on the floor.

Red Fang pulled her two sai's that hung from her waist.

White Wolf smiled as she whipped out Krystal's Sword of Courage.

The officers looked at each other in amazement. With a signal from Lee they all ran forward. They were all skilled in hand to hand combat. Gai had made it a requirement and had even made Lee take kung fu classes as a kid.

It was an interesting battle, the clash of swords against concrete and the sound of punches being dealt out. White Wolf was almost sad to make her leave. But the girls knew that the leader almost never fought.

Lee had noticed that she took off and raced after her. White Wolf snorted as she jumped up onto a fire escape.

"You really expect to capture me?" She said in a mocking tone.

"Yes." Lee's steely voice replied.

White Wolf tched and jumped up again. But she didn't expect a trash can lid to smack her right in the head. She fell to the earth and rubbed her head. "The hell dude?" She angrily barked. "I swear if I'm bleeding I'm ripping your testicle off."

Lee didn't reply as he cuffed the blonde woman and jerked her up.

White Wolf struggled against the hard body behind her. The puny metal play things didn't stand a chance against her but the body behind her did feel good. When was the last time she had sex with her mate before she died?

"Quit struggling." Lee said in a hard tone. The White Wolf stopped and said. "Hang on; you think I'm struggling against these?" She said holding up the cuffs.

"Yeah." Lee said slightly confused. White Wolf laughed and broke the cuffs in one swift motion, then promptly kissed the officer on the mouth. Wow, now she knew what Krystal liked about him. He was pretty sweet tasting.

But sadly the taste didn't last long as she was pushed away. White Wolf smirked before jumping up and leaving in a puff of smoke.

**********************HylianHeroine2************************

When she arrived back to Krystal's place she wasn't surprised to see her friends there.

She plopped down onto the couch and ordered. "Raven, I need some help."

The purple haired woman came forward and opened a potion bottle onto the large cut that was embedded into her head. Too bad that Krystal's natural body healing didn't work when she was in control.

"Did you all clear out the store?" She growled irritably. Damn it was healed but it still hurt. Damn that police man.

"Everything but a few bands and boxes." Yai said dumping the contents of the bags onto the coffee table.

"Good. Hopefully Krystal won't return everything again." White Wolf smirked. Krystal did have a bad habit of returning what they stole, claiming that she found it. Sooner or later the police would be suspicious of her stealing the spoils.

Dawn was approaching soon and they need to release control of the bodies. Everyone took some of the spoils and headed out. White Wolf smiled and laid down on the couch and fell asleep.

************************HylainHeroine2**********************

Krystal awoke a bit groggy, she shuffled into the kitchen and pulled some breakfast stuff out and flicked on the TV that sat on her counter. She needed to know what the White Wolf had done last night.

A news crew came on telling about the recent robbery at the hands of the White Wolf. The local jewelry store had been stripped down to the bare bone.

Krystal sighed. She had enough jewelry to last her a lifetime, being Duchess gave you such rewards. Everything the White Wolf stole, Krystal had thrice as much. Krystal was starting to think the White Wolf just liked the thrill of adventure. She gasped and dropped a frying pan as the door sounded. Dear god, she didn't get caught did she? She quickly changed into a pair of pajamas and ran to answer the door.

She was quite relieved when it was only Lee. The man looked lots better since yesterday and was now in some regular clothes.

"Hey." He said.

Krystal smiled and said. "Come in, I was just making breakfast."

Lee stepped inside and commented. "But it's nearly two in the afternoon."

Krystal paled. "I slept in. I was working on a report for the clinic."

Lee laughed. "I know what it feels like to stay up late, working on boring reports."

"Yeeeaaahhh." Krystal said sounded out feeling awkward. "Look, I'm going to go change can you watch my eggs?"

Lee nodded and Krystal jogged to her bedroom. Inside she tried to breathe normally. She didn't like lying. She hastily dressed in a t-shirt and jeans, as she was coming back she notice some jewelry on the floor, most likely from last night. Krystal quickly kicked in under the couch before coming into the kitchen. Lee was petting Wolfos and the white animal happily flipped onto its back to have her belly scratched.

"Is this Wolfos?" Lee asked.

"Yeah, she's all play." Krystal said putting the eggs onto a plate. Then she turned and pulled the toast from the toaster and set to buttering it.

"Hey, what are you doing today?" Lee asked standing back up.

"In two hours I'm going to work." Krystal said glancing at the clock.

"Oh." Lee simply said.

"Why do you ask?" Krystal asked.

"I wanted to take you to the movies." Lee said sheepishly holding up two tickets.

"Well I can go, I can change at work." Krystal replied trying to pick up Lee's spirits.

"Okay!" Lee happily said. The he noticed the TV. "You watching the reports from last night?" Lee asked.

Krystal forked her eggs and said. "Yeah, the White Wolf is certainly interesting."

Lee hmmed in agreement. "You know, I almost had her last night."

Krystal nearly choked on her milk. "What?"

"Yeah but she broke the cuffs so easily!" Lee said not noticing that Krystal nearly inhaled her drink through her nose. "It was really weird."

Krystal held her head. _"Why?"_ She thought to herself. _"Why me?"_

After finishing she placed the dishes in the dishwasher and went to finish getting ready.

Lee smiled when she returned with a backpack filled with work clothes. "Ready?" He asked.

Krystal nodded, grabbed her keys and took Lee's hand.

*********************HylianHeroine2*************************

Cliffy~! Yay~!


	6. I've found out

Police Work Is Hard

Disclaimer and warning is in the first chapter and quite lame. Reviews are appreciated and flames will be used to cook scones with England.

***********************HylianHeroine2***********************

Krystal laughed after the movie; she hung onto Lee who was happily holding the woman up. Her legs had fallen asleep during the show and she nearly fell over him awhile back. Lee chuckled as he helped her to his car. Making sure she was in securely he went around and slid into the driver's seat.

"Wow." Krystal breathed out. "That was an awesome movie and I thank you that we went!"

Lee smiled and replied. "You're welcome, its fun to hang with you." He started the car and began to pull out of the parking lot.

"Thank you, not many people say that." Krystal replied quietly.

Lee looked over, a bit confused he asked. "Why, you're the perfect angel to me."

Krystal giggled softly and said. "I'm just not compatible with some people. My friends are the only ones who seem to tolerate me."

Lee reached over and gently stroked her arm. "Well you are very welcome to be with me all you like."

"I think I may have to take you up on that." Krystal laughed as they pulled into the parking lot of the clinic. Krystal leaned over and gave Lee a quick kiss on the cheek and said. "Thank you again."

Lee smiled and replied. "You're very welcome." She shut the car door and gave Lee one last wave before jogging into the clinic.

Lee waved back and took off. At the stop light his phone buzzed and he flipped it open.

From: Naruto Uzumaki (The Fox)

Dude! Come ^ 2 the station. Artie has somethin important 2 say.

Lee furrowed his brow and texted a quick "ok" before snapping it shut and turning at the light. When he arrived at the station he quickly walked up the steps and was greeted by a giddy Alfred.

"Dude! Arthur has amazing news!" He exclaimed and promptly grabbed Lee's hand and hurried him along to the conference room. It held Lee's teammates and the Chief.

"Good, everyone is here." Arthur said plugging in a flash dive and projecting a photo.

A simple diamond earring.

"As everyone hear know the White Wolf hit Southside's largest jewelry store." Arthur said. "The CSI made a discovery yesterday; they have managed to pull a full finger print off of this earring." Lee brightened at the news.

"While it may take a few weeks to run the print through CODIS, we have the White Wolf in our grasps." Arthur concluded as the others jumped up in a happy victory.

Lee smiled as Naruto happily hugged and pulled Alfred into their hug. He couldn't wait to tell Krystal.

***********************HylianHeroine2***********************

Krystal, however, was less that happy. She had a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach and she could tell the White Wolf was anxious about something. She gently rubbed her stomach as she led a child down the hall to the room where she could take his vital signs.

On top of that she had run into her today. Krystal gritted her teeth, she was normally a sweet person but this woman made her bold boil. Think she was so much better than everyone else just because she was the Chief of Staff's apprentice.

Sakura Haruno. A pink haired, whiny, little, butt-hole. She and her good friend Ino Yamanaka were aspiring nurses and the Chief of Staff had agreed to apprentice them. Krystal had run into the girl at medical school, she seemed fine at first but when it came right down to it she was nothing but a lazy whiner that had to lay people and professors to get her A+. Krystal on the other hand had worked very hard to get where she was at and did not want to agree to help miss perfect around the hospital.

The thought of it made her sick. Right now Sakura was complaining about the cafeteria food to another nurse, who ignored the other girl and went down the hall to the records room. After leaving the child and his mother in the room to wait for the doctor Krystal fingered a photo of her and Lee. They had got it done at the theater after the movie and Lee had insisted that she keep it.

Sadly it seemed as Krystal hadn't been paying attention and dropped the photo, and who was it to pick it up? Sarah, her good fellow nurse? Nope. Terry, the gay but hilariously funny nurse? Naw. It was Sakura. She took one look at the photo and laughed. Laughed! What the hell could be so funny about it?

"So you're dating that cute police man?" Sakura snidely remarked.

Krystal snatched the photo and remarked. "Yeah, so?" She snarled at the word cute she used to describe him. He was handsome, not cute.

"You know I used to date him. Best lay in town." Sakura lied. If Krystal hadn't been told that he was a virgin and that she was his first love life she might have believed the girl. She dug her nails into the wall she was gripping; she felt it start to break under pressure, funny just like her nerves.

Krystal smiled maliciously. "Well you know, he told me that you were the worst."

"Can't have, I've never had sex with him!" Sakura yelled trying to cover up her reputation only for it to be shot down harshly. Krystal raised an eyebrow, smiled again, turned and walked off with a new patient record.

Finally she won against her, maybe things were looking up.

~~~~~~~~~~HH2~~~~~~~~~~

Nearly four hours later Lee hadn't the chance to pick up Krystal and take her home as he was called to duty. He had called and she replied that it was fine and that Sai could pick her up. So now it was nearly nine and he just received call that White Wolf was spotted again. Neji looked up and a brief flash of victory flashed against his face. Lee turned on his lights and sped off into the night.

When they arrived the five girls were already heavy in combat with the policed force. It was a small area and it had been surrounded by the swat team and a large net covered the area above so they couldn't fly off again. For once the girls seemed worried.

And the White Wolf was worried; she had expected Krystal to get them caught, not herself. Ah well it didn't matter, the others knew the consequences when they joined her. She, although, had to resort to that. She got down on all fours and transformed to her true form. A pure white wolf appeared. She could get away like this but when you transformed, you lost your clothes and she didn't care but Krystal might. The girl's identity was at stake and White Wolf would not get caught. She had a record and she wasn't about to blow it.

With that in mind she plowed through the police and made her way down an alley. Her transformation didn't last long and as if a higher power hated her Lee showed up a second later. Her hair was still quite long and thankfully it hid Krystal's identity from the man, she ducked behind a corner.

Lee barked loudly. "Alright come on out. There is no way out this time."

White Wolf snarled. It was true. "Alright copper, you got me. But you gotta come get me." She snapped.

Lee sighed and pulled out his cuffs, he made sure they were very strong now. He turned the corner and wished he hadn't. The naked woman was too much, her hair took away any distinguishing features but her body was so beautiful. Before he knew it he had fainted dead away.

White Wolf smirked and gave the out cold officer a quick peck on the cheek. Then took his shirt, buttoning up the dark blue material she was glad it was long enough to cover vital regions. She took off again and made a silent promise, she would gladly do this again.

***********************HylainHeroine2***********************

So that is how the story went, White Wolf would go out, Lee would almost catch her and then later Krystal and Lee would go out on dates. Nearly two weeks went by since that night, Lee hadn't been happy to wake up half naked on the ground, he had been lectured something fierce by Chief Gai. Krystal had "just happen" to find it two days later and Lee was happy. All was fine until they had hit a rut, in the police station and his relationship.

CODIS had come up negative on the print and now they had to go through the FBI files to find a match. Alfred suggested a smaller search, on the town. They did but that would still take a few days. And with their relationship, Lee really did love Krystal and she loved him but he was ready to take it to the next step. So far it was just kisses and cuddles. Now Lee didn't mind but it was getting a bit boring. White Wolf had been willing to strip in an alleyway and she didn't even date him! She wanted to wait for marriage, and Lee understood he really did but jeez at least let him touch! Whenever he wandered below the belt Krystal announced it was time for her to leave and would zip out the door.

Then Lee's biggest fear had come to head and realization hit him like a ton of bricks, he had fallen for the nefarious criminal that tortured him almost every night. He had dreams about her and he was afraid that Krystal would find out about his wants and leave him. He really loved her but if she didn't give him some loving soon he may have to go for the criminal and he really didn't want to.

He was at the station waiting for the results of the latest search to come through. He gently nursed a headache and then Naruto walked in, then Alfred. The two were not going to help Lee at all but he put on a smile and gave a warm hello.

The two sat down and smiled back, they knew Lee's relationship problem and didn't want to be involved so they kept quiet. Arthur and Neji came in shortly after and Sasuke came in with a sour look on his face. Naruto and he had a fight before coming to work.

A ping alerted them signaling a match. Lee was the first to get at the monitor. His heart sank a second later.

Sasuke gasped as did Arthur. Naruto's eyes widened and Neji said a quiet "No". Alfred murmured a "Dude."

There in all her glory was the profile of one Krystal Janeen Hyrule, from the medical files of Southside City's one and only clinic. The small smile on her face didn't help Lee one bit.

The one and only word that left his mouth was. "How?"

A second later the alarm rang and Matthew's voice nearly sang. "The White Wolf had been spotted, all squads to the First National Bank of Southside City."

How ironic that it was the first place they meet.

************************HylianHeroine2**********************

Lee was in a daze as he and Neji sped down to the bank, when they arrived he was the first in the bank. White Wolf smirked and said. "Welcome back~!" She flicked her head and the others ran out the door. Lee made no move, his teammates got the message and left.

"Well gonna try and get me again?" White Wolf teased.

Lee's face was darkened slightly and his voice cracked. "I know Krystal."

White Wolf's face fell slightly and she nervously laughed. "Who's this Krystal?"

Lee threw down his gun, dashed over and quickly pinned her down on the marble floor. His eye held un-shed tears and he gasped. "Don't play with me! I know it's you."

Before White Wolf could react he tore off the mask she wore and Krystal's glittering sapphire blue eyes stared in shock at Lee.

Then he did something new, he kissed her. Hard.

White Wolf was very shocked. "Is he doing what I think he is?" She thought before gesturing it away and wrapped her arms around him and a heavy make-out session ensued. Not even parting Lee cuffed his girlfriend and for once she didn't mind.

He pulled away and she whined slightly. He looked very serious and Lee wasn't even sure he was himself. "Now I'm going to take you the car and when we get home you are mine."

White Wolf just merely smiled.

**********************HylianHeroine2************************

Yes the smut is next~! But will Lee ever find out the truth about his girlfriend and the White Wolf?


	7. Making Love

Police Work Is Hard.

Disclaimer and warning is in the first chapter. However I will say that is chapter is pure smut…just smut. 

Reviews are much appreciated and flames will be used to cook scones with England~!

************************HylianHeroine2**********************

White Wolf snarled as Lee led her from the bank, his teammates had cheered at the capture of his girlfriend. Lee only waved off cameras and went to speak to Arthur.

White Wolf was left alone and she didn't dare to run, she wanted this as much as Lee did. So she was content on being a good girl…for now. Alfred and Naruto however didn't wait to take a chance to tease the poor girl.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't little Krystal." Alfred smirked.

"Yep, you had us quite fooled after Lee had gotten onto us about our treatment of you. But it seems as if we were right~!" Naruto teased.

She just stuck her tongue out. Then an angry Arthur came over smacked them both. "Pillocks! Lee wants her identity to stay secret!"

Lee only nodded as he led her to squad car. Neji was already in and when Lee finally got in he turned to his partner. "Lee, may I ask what you are going to do about Krystal?"

"Your shift is over and I'm going to take you home, then take her to the station." Lee said in a steely voice.

"Oh he's good~." White Wolf thought.

Neji nodded, he was a bit suspicious of Lee but how would he have felt of his girlfriend was suddenly a notorious criminal?

So the drive was silent. The scanner had been switched off and White Wolf was starting to get bored. She had long slipped the cuffs off and was now rubbing her legs together in an attempt to relive her need. She stared at the back of Lee's head and then flicked her eyes to his partner. Well hairstyle was different; Lee's was cut short and only slightly hung in his eyes. Neji's was quite long and yet managed to stay very neat. They pulled up to Neji's home and he got out bidding Lee a good night.

Then Lee flicked on his sirens and sped off to his home. White Wolf let out a cry at the sudden speed shift. So far Lee had run four red lights and nine stop signs, he screeched into his driveway and whipped around and gave his girl a feral grin.

White Wolf returned it. Lee got out, helped her out and up to the house. Once inside Lee locked the door and soon a heated battle of tongues ensued.

"I- saw that you stuck this *aah~* earlier, you naughty girl." Lee moaned as he spoke between kisses.

"Mmm~ I did." White Wolf groaned out and rubbed herself against Lee's growing erection.

Lee growled darkly and grabbed his thief, slinging her over his shoulder to make his way to his bedroom. When he kicked the door open he nearly threw her onto the bed. White Wolf grunted as she hit the soft mattress and groaned as Lee crawled on top of her and reclaimed her mouth. Then he pulled back and stared at her flushed faced and hot body. White Wolf noticed this.

"Like what you see?" She asked, hoping to embarrass Lee.

"Oh, you have no idea," Lee said in that the same steely, but the flush across his cheeks showed that White Wolf hadn't completely failed.

Lee started his attack again, attacking her neck with tongue and teeth. White Wolf let out a drawn-out high pitched whine.

"Like that, do you?" Lee asked, laughing against her skin.

"Yes!" White Wolf yelled surprising herself.

"And you haven't even lost your clothes yet." Lee muttered, "This is going to be fun..."

White Wolf squirmed as calloused fingers began to massage her backside, and silently prayed that Lee wouldn't just tease her into coming. Then Lee kicked off his shoes and they wriggled up so that White Wolf's head was on the pillow.

She arched her back up making Lee raise a bushy eyebrow in a smirking manner. She squirmed, the need for relief coming over her need to be aggressive.

"I'll help you out a little bit, shall I?" Lee asked. He unbuttoned White Wolf's costume and pulled down the zipper with his teeth.

"You're so hot." She said, running her fingers through Lee's hair.

Lee just laughed and tugged away the skirt. He stroked White Wolf through her panties. White Wolf was near begging, Lee quirked a lip up at her before bending down to cover White Wolf's mouth again rubbing the soft mound below.

"Oh! More, more!" She begged, shaking.

"So _sexy."_ Lee whispered and with that, he thrust his tongue into White Wolf's belly button, making the girl shriek. The hands left her stomach for a moment to undo their owner's belt and slacks, "Don't stop making those noises, Krystal, don't ever stop."

The blonde was happy to comply, letting out shouts and squeals and everything in between as her lover boy traced up and up, pausing only to torment her nipples for a few moments each. She let out a loud gasp, so when Lee was finally level with her, his proud smirk turned into a frown.

"What is it?" She asked hoping to hurry this along.

"I didn't hurt you somehow, did I?"

"No, it's just so good..." She murmured her face growing darker.

"Okay." Lee chuckled before pulling his hat off and watching her reaction. "How do I look?"

"Sexy," White Wolf wanted to say, "Wonderful, amazing, awesome," something like that. However, her pride made that sound like this, "Like you're wearing too many clothes."

Lee looked down at himself, "It seems I am. Care to help me rectify that?"

Unsurprisingly she only shook her head.

"Alright then, I guess I'll just do it myself." Lee said, smirking. "Lazy, naughty little girl."

"_Thank you~!" _White Wolf thought.

First went the necktie, which he untied quickly, but slowly slid off his neck. After that came his shirt, buttons slowly popping out of their holes one by one. He shucked his shirt and tossed it. Lee shifted so that he was sitting on her stomach and peeled off his socks. Both the underwear and the pants came off at the same time, and White Wolf was too distracted by his cock, fully erect and now completely free, to notice what else happened. Dear Lord it was beautiful, straining and red with anticipation, big but not too big, long but not too long. She let out a groan that only intensified when he pulled off her panties, which by now were completely soaked. Her mate was nothing like this, but she wouldn't trade him for the world, this was just temporary relief.

"Lube?" She asked.

Lee gestured with his head, "Top drawer, bedside table."

She nodded and let him fish around for it. He pulled out the bottle, giving a triumphant smirk, and coated three of his fingers in it.

"Erm, lift yourself real quick."

White Wolf only grunted and complied, soon one slicked up finger slipped between his legs and began to circle her wet entrance. She groaned in frustration, she hadn't had this in so long and with Krystal being a virgin, this was bound to hurt a little. Lee slid his finger inside about as quickly as grass grew. She bucked her hips wanting more.

"Eager, are we?" Lee asked

White Wolf could only whine as the finger began to explore her insides. After a few moments, Lee managed to find the spot that would make her scream. She squirmed more and squealed as Lee placed a hand on her chest, his finger never leaving the heaven it had found.

"Be still now," he said gently, sliding a second finger in and rubbing both of them against that spot.

"Leeeeee!" She yelled, "Hurry up and do me!"

"In due time." He began a scissoring motion.

The additional pressure felt good, but White Wolf still needed more, and she told him so.

"Could you be anymore impatient?" Lee asked in a teasing manner. However, he did slip the last finger in, so what did it matter?

"Shut up."

"Only if you can make yourself less fun to tease," Lee said, giving his partner one last stretch before pulling out.

"Hey, come back," She said, pouting.

Lee scowled, "You made me wait weeks to make love you; you can wait thirty seconds for me to slick myself up."

White Wolf looked down to see that her lover was in fact preparing himself. Her flush grew deeper as she watched Lee's fingers slide up and down his plump length, covering it in the gel. Her body started to tremble in anticipation.

"Are you alright?" Lee asked as he stroked her thigh, noticing the quivering muscle.

_"Yes"_

"No need to get snippy." He said scowling again and with ease slid her knees over his shoulders. He pushed forward, stretching the muscles as he lined himself up. Little high-pitched squeaks kept escaping her throat. She was so close, so close to being filled.

Lee leaned down and put his lips next to her ear. "I love you."

"Mmmm."

He laid a kiss on his lover's cheek and pushed in.

White Wolf threw her head back and screamed at the top of her lungs. She had never felt pain like this before, geez it really had been a long time, but Lee was so hot, and to feel how the thing that was filling her so perfectly and the weight that was bearing down on her in all the right ways made it a bit better for her.

"God, Krystal, so tight."

"Move!" She shouted as soon as she was able to draw in more breath.

And as soon as he did he found just the right angle to make stars appear behind her eyes, her cries became nothing more than animalistic shouts and grunts. After a few minutes, she noticed Lee's moaning joining her own. Now it was time to take control back. She placed her hands on his chest and scratched, hard. A few droplets of blood formed and Lee opened his eye and gave her a dirty look before pushing in harder, making her groan again. "Naughty thing."

White Wolf smiled, "I'm sorry, your sexiness was distracting."

She was growing closer and closer with Lee right behind her and as soon as she came onto his hot, and hard cock the only thought that passed her mind was that Krystal was going to hate her for sure. Oh, well not like she cared.

Lee came as soon as she did, the sticky fluid of her orgasm sent him over the edge and he joined his girlfriend in pure bliss. After calming down some he pulled out and flopped down next to the gasping blonde. He kissed her cheek and she snuggled against his chest licking the droplets of blood as an apology.

White Wolf smiled, she could play submissive for a night. She lifted a hand and looked at it. Her fingers were still shaking.

************************HylianHeroine2**********************

And the smut is finish! Yes, hold all applause~! Next chapter will have some but not much.


	8. A Nice Solution To Our Problem

Police Work Is Hard…

~Disclaimer and warning is in the first chapter~

***********************HylianHeroine2***********************

The first thing Krystal noticed was the way her bed smelled, it was a mixture of sweat and a foreign shampoo, then she noticed the fact that White Wolf never put her to bed, always the couch. She cracked her eyes open and noticed a faint light coming from the sliding glass door. She didn't have a glass door in her bed room.

Krystal sat up and looked around, it was still a bit dark where she was at and she also noticed a slight pain in her vaginal area. What happened last night? Krystal could make out a nightstand next to her, the drawer wide open, and then past the glass door was a dresser that had a plethora of photos sitting upon it. Now her heart was racing, she scanned to the right and noticed a door going to another darkened room. Then came the surprise a figure sat up next to her and wrapped their arms around her. Krystal tensed and when the figure spoke a "Morning sexy" she freaked and screamed. She tore herself from their grip and the figure fell back off the bed with a cry. Krystal continued screaming; the figure popped back up and turned on the bedside lamp.

Lee was quite confused. What was wrong? He placed the puzzle pieces together and took to thinking she was just confused and clamored back onto the bed. After Krystal got a good look at him she stopped crying but started bawling. Her face dropping into her hands she wept. Lee became even more confused and wrapped his arms back around her. He tried to kiss her tears away but she only turned to him and dug her face into his chest and continued.

"Krystal? What's wrong?" Lee asked. "Wasn't last night good?"

Back to him thinking it was his fault.

She cried harder and shook her head. Lee gently took her face into his hands and lifted it up, now her streaming tears fell silently with a few hiccups and he kissed her sweetly. "What's wrong then?"

"That wasn't me!" She exclaimed. Well White Wolf was willing to blow it herself so might as well come out with it. It might keep her from jail.

Lee was extremely confused now. It wasn't? His police instincts took over. "Then talk to me." He said in a hard tone. "What's going on?"

Krystal took a deep shuttering breath and hiccupped again before speaking. "That wasn't me. It was the White Wolf."

"And you are the White Wolf, so it was you." Lee said simply.

Krystal now very upset and frustrated barked. "No! It wasn't!" She punched his shoulder and turned her back to him.

Lee pushed down the urge to turn her over his knee; she was acting very bratty right now. So he opted for bring her closer to him and leaning against her. "Then talk to me, I'm here for you."

Krystal sighed and turned back around. "Promise not to get mad?" Lee nodded and after another breath she spoke.

"I'm only the White Wolf's vessel."

_~ It was her sixteenth birthday and Krystal had slipped from her family's eye to take a walk. Sai followed her silently and for once Krystal didn't mind the silence. A short walk to the outside to the surrounding forest of Hyrule, inside held many dangerous animals but Krystal had her sword with her and was confident she could hold anything off, besides she had Sai with her. In certain parts of the forest it snowed all the time, Sai had always told her that restless spirits made their home there and that she should never go in. Well today she was of marrying age and she was now considered an adult, so she was going in dammit. She took off with Sai yelling after her but the young Hylian was just too fast for the Wolfen woman and soon she fell behind. Cursing out loud Sai left to get some contacts within the forest. _

_Back to Krystal, she felt amazing. She never had this freedom before and it was wonderful. She slowed down and decided to take a nice quiet search of the forest. Turning a corner she saw the strangest sight. A circle with intricate symbols and candles all around it, Krystal recognized it, a summoning spot. She lighted the candles quickly and sat down, ignoring the cold on her backside now. She pulled her legs up and was now in her meditation stance. After a few seconds she rose up and took to clearing her mind. _

_After a few hours and no sign of Sai, Krystal heard soft crunching of snow and looked up. Within the circle was a large wolf, pure white and was almost unseen against the white background. She noted that its feet were beneath the snow but it made no marks on the circle or snow. Krystal was about to speak when it did._

"_Excitement seeker huh? Not many venture into my forest without retaliation." It said in a chilly voice._

_Krystal stood up and said. "This forest belongs to the royal family and no others." _

"_I would love to see the royal family get me." It said off handily, almost bored._

"_Father and I defeat Poes all the time and just like you they are restless spirits."_

"_Restless huh? I am quite un-happy that I am dead after all." It smiled._

_Krystal felt taken aback. "What do you mean?"_

"_You can find out, if you could let me in. It said in a sweet voice. Just for a little bit, you know it's quite hard to be a spirit. I wish I had a body again."_

_Krystal felt a bit intimated but smashed the feeling a quick as it came and said. "Alright, go for it."_

"_Thought you would never say it." It said and then leapt at the young girl, sealing her fate._

_It was all dark from there~_

When I awoke Sai was holding me and told me what happened. I had been possessed and this one wouldn't let go. She constantly tried to tear my soul from my body but somehow I managed to keep my mind and soul. White Wolf and I had made an agreement and we follow it to this day. So last night it was her you had sex with, not me.

Lee drank this information in and rubbed his chin. Krystal felt nervous, was she in trouble now?

Lee sighed and said. "Can you forgive me for cheating on you?"

"What do you mean?"

"I had sex with another person, meaning I ruined our relationship." Lee replied.

Krystal smiled softly and said. "If you can forgive me for not telling you the truth."

Lee smiled back and said. "Of course, but let me rectify my cheating."

Krystal cocked her head. "What?"

He leaned forward and kissed her sweetly. This time was going to be different. "I'm sorry I took your virginity too."

"I lost it to you, I don't mind."

He laid her down gently and kissed her again. Moving quickly down he remedy her fears and gave her the love she deserved.

**********************HylianHeroine2************************

After Krystal's technical first time they laid back down and took a quick nap. _"It is going to different." _Lee thought as he stared at the sleeping body on his bed. Krystal had taken to snuggling his pillow and nearly knocked the poor man out of bed. He decided that now was a good time to get up.

As he dressed and walked to get his mail he narrowed his eyes in thought. So many things had happened and only now did Lee wrap his mind around it all. What was he supposed to do now? Turn in his only source of happiness? By now the guys had to have noticed that Krystal was not at the station as Lee had stated before and known that Lee had either lied or had been killed on the way. Either way was not a good thought. Was he supposed to take the poor girl to a psychiatric hospital? Should he tell someone about her condition? Would that condition keep her from jail?

He placed his mail down on the table and was about to leave when he saw something quite odd. It wasn't his address, no real surprise there, but it wasn't the faulty address, it was what was peeking from the window of the envelope.

~SPANKING TIME!~

Intrigued he ripped the letter open; he would apologies to his neighbor later.

~SPANKING TIME!~

_Does your wife or girlfriend talk back to you? Does she step out of line too much? Does she act bratty around you and your friends? Has she been through your things or messed up something you needed just because? If you answered yes to any of these questions then your naughty girl may need a good spanking! _

_Bonus! You can do it yourself!_

_Yes, you can punish her all you need by turning her over your knee and turning her cute bottom a nice rosy red that will surely match the roses that she makes you buy. All you need to do is follow these simple steps to make sure she will never disobey you again:_

_Step 1.__ - Address the situation _

_What has she done wrong? Figure out everything she has done wrong and the reasons they are wrong, then confront her about them. Stay clear and firm._

_Step 2.__ - Make sure she understand why you are punishing her and how hard you will, include what instruments will be used and what position you want her in for optimal bottom smacking. Optional: Do it bare, it helps with seeing how hard you hit and where to strike best._

_Never tell her how long though! That is for you to decide._

_Step 3.__ - Do it! Spank her naughty backside._

_If you threaten it then you must follow through and don't stop because she cries, whimpers or threatens back, you must be firm about it and only stop when you think she is sincerely sorry and is sufficiently punished._

_Step 4.__ - Comfort, Comfort, COMFORT!_

_After the backside is warmed and reddened give her a little love and reassure her that she is loved and that is why you punish her. Kiss away the tears and spend some time cuddled together giving her murmurs of love and comfort._

_Follow these steps and your girl will think twice before she back talks, tires to take control, or just decides to be naughty for a change!_

Lee stared that the letter, face getting red with each sentence. This is actually perfect! He could spank the White Wolf! Spanking always worked for him as a kid and look at him now.

*************************HylianHeroine2*****************************

When Krystal woke up Lee was not in the bed. She had no clothes so she decided to steal one of Lee's work shirts and a pair of his boxers. Padding down the hallway she saw that it was nearly noon and that she had to be at work in thirty minutes. That left her no time to go home and get dressed; she also needed a shower badly. Lee walked in with some bags at that moment.

"Lee?" Krystal asked as he walked in and hung his keys up.

"Hey baby." Lee said as he kissed her cheek and gave a bag to her. She gave him a questioning look when she looked inside and found her work clothes.

"Stopped at your house and got some clothes. I'll drop you off after you get dressed." Lee said.

Krystal smiled and left to get dressed. Lee smiled after her and reached into his other bag. _"Yes this will do nicely."_ He thought as he swished his purchase in the air. He placed his bag in the hall closet and greeted a dressed Krystal in the front hall.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Yep!" Krystal said tightening her hair tie and smoothing out her uniform.

"Alright let's go." Lee said leading her from the house and dropping her off at the clinic.

"Lee? I'm going to have Sai drop me off at home after work. Is that okay?" Krystal asked with one foot out of the door.

Lee nodded and replied. "I don't mind, I have something to smooth out with the boys anyway." With that she blew him a kiss and ran off into the clinic.

Lee sped off into the other direction.

*************************HylianHeroine2*****************************

He arrived at the station where an angry Gai awaited him.

"Lee! You better say that she destroyed your cruiser and you just woke up in the middle of the street than say that she got away again." Gai barked. All eyes in the station were on them now.

"I let her go." Lee said facing the floor.

"WHAT!" Gai exclaimed.

Lee looked up and said. "I don't regret it either."

Gai stormed over and grabbed his son by the arm dragging the young lieutenant into his office. After the door slammed Lee actually felt afraid.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't send you over my knee for your in-subordination!" Gai glowered.

"Because she isn't the bad guy here dad!" Lee yelled. "She isn't the White Wolf, well she is but she isn't!"

Gai held his head and gave Lee a look. "Please, from the beginning." He said sitting down at his desk.

Lee sighed and sat down. "Alright, when I discovered who she was I couldn't help myself and I hadsexwithher!" Lee said quickly turning twelve shades of red.

"You did what now?" Gai asked in disbelief.

"I had sex with her."

Gai groaned and rubbed his head. "Why?"

"Because I love her!" Lee exclaimed. "And I have an idea on how to stop the White Wolf."

"Yes, it's called putting her in jail." Gai said. "She broke the law and only because you are so high up you are not there now Lee."

"Krystal isn't the bad one, she has a …" Lee trailed off. How could he put this….she's bi-polar? No… "She has a spilt personality and it has full control of her at night. She can't help it."

"Had she ever considered psychiatry?" Gai asked.

Lee sighed and brushed his hair from his forehead. "Alright dad, I'm going to level with you, you mostly likely won't believe me but she has the restless spirit of a wolf huntress that died long ago and when Krystal was sixteen she was possessed with said sprit."

"You really expect me to believe that?" Gai gave Lee an exhausted look. "I know you love her but nothing you say will help."

"But it's true! And ever since the White Wolf and Krystal have made a deal where White Wolf got the nighttime and Krystal could be free during the day." Lee cried with tears in his eyes. "Please believe me dad."

Gai sighed again. "I'm going to make a few calls, I know someone who is close to Krystal and if what you say is true then I have no choice but to let her go."

Lee jumped up with an excited look on.

"But!" Gai stared standing up. "If you are wrong I will have to place her under arrest and you will be demoted, as much as that pains me, that is the only thing I can do without throwing you under the bus to."

Lee nodded.

"Now, what is your idea?"

"Can you call the guys in here? So I can explain it to them and tell them too?"

*************************HylianHeroine2*****************************

Krystal skipped happily down the hall. She just clocked out and it was now the weekend and she had the weekend scheduled off! She could spend the three days with Lee! She sighed with anticipation as she imagined his sweet lips on hers, his hands roaming her body and his "special treatment" he had given her, her vibrator never gave her that good of an orgasm. The black car parked out front signaled Sai. She dashed to the car where an upset Sai sat.

"What's wrong Sai?" The blonde asked.

Sai turned her green eyes to Krystal. "Have you told Lee about the White Wolf?"

Krystal bit her lip and nodded.

Sai heaved a sigh. "Well that is the only thing keeping you from jail right now. Your parents wouldn't bail you out just because you are the Duchess of Hyrule."

Krystal inhaled sharply. "I know Sai!"

The black haired woman jerked her head quickly.

"Sorry, you know how sore I am about them." Krystal flushed.

"I know sweetie." Sai said. "I just don't want you to be throwing your life away; you have a lovely job and a sweet man that loves you. White Wolf is only a minor setback right now."

Krystal buckled the seat belt and nodded. Sai smiled. "Now let's get you home." With that she drove off.

"Sai?"

"Yes?"

"Can you wait while I grab some clothes; I was going to spend the night with Lee again." Krystal asked.

"Sure, but may I ask why you want to stay with him?"

"He seems to calm the White Wolf and I don't want to get in more trouble."

"Me neither honey, I hate being Red Fang just as much as you hate being the White Wolf." Sai said gently.

"Thanks."

They arrived at Krystal's home and Krystal dashed inside and feed her puppies quickly and grabbed a small bag of clothes. She also grabbed her laptop to finish some reports for Tuesday. She jumped down her steps after locking her door and hopped back into Sai's car. Sai needed to use the restroom so she got out with Krystal and waited as the blonde knocked on the door. When Lee answered Krystal threw her arms around him and kissed him, hard. Sadly…it wasn't Lee. Poor Gai had answered the door. After a few apologies and a few laughs from the boys inside Sai and Krystal were welcomed inside.

"What's up?" Lee asked Krystal.

She blushed lightly. "Could I stay here with you tonight, for my problem?" She whispered.

Lee nodded and allowed her to take her stuff to his bedroom.


	9. Soultion In Progress

Police Work Is Hard

Disclaimer and warning is in the first chapter. Chapter contains foul language and spanking~!

***************************HylianHeroine2***************************

Krystal followed Lee into his bedroom where she set down her stuff and smiled sweetly at Lee.

"So?" Krystal asked.

"So?" Lee repeated.

"So, where's my kiss?" Krystal said biting her lip and blushing lightly.

Lee flushed and pulled her close. "If you want it I can happily oblige." He pulled her close wrapping his arms around her form. They kissed allowing the other to relax in their arms when Lee pulled away with a sigh.

"What's wrong?" Krystal asked her face contorted with concern.

"Promise you won't be upset?" Lee asked looking away.

Krystal nodded.

"I had to tell the guys about you and now the whole station knows." Lee said. "It was to keep you from jail!"

Krystal put her head down. "I understand. I feared this would happen but it's okay."

"Really?" Lee asked. "I thought you would throw a major tantrum and hit me."

"I may be a duchess but I'm not bratty." Krystal said smiling a bit.

"Well, in order for you to stay out of jail I kind of need to …spank...you…from now on…." Lee said trailing off.

Krystal flushed. Was this a joke?

"I know you want be angry with me right now but please don't hate me." Lee said holding her shoulders.

"I'm not upset but why me? Not the White Wolf?" Krystal said looking away.

"Well that's what I meant but you would probably feel the after affect. You know in the morning." Lee said. "But I'll rub the sting out of your bottom and everything!"

Krystal flushed harder at the thought and it made blood flush to a certain place. "Okay."

Lee smiled and led her back into the living room. Krystal slipped something into his back pocket and allowed herself to be tied up. Now all they had to do is wait.

***************************HylianHeroine2***************************

The White Wolf was baffled and quite pissed. She woke up tied and staring at the face of Lee.

"The hell do you think you're doing?"

"White Wolf, you are charged with resisting arrest, third degree burglary, hitting an officer, and taking over someone else's body." Lee stated flatly.

"What you talking about honey buns?" White Wolf grinned.

Naruto snorted while Alfred bit his lip. Lee flushed a bit and rolled his eyes.

"I hate you."

"Love or hate it's still an obsession you have with me." White Wolf smiled. "Now bow down to your royal highness."

She jumped up and landed gracefully on her feet. Letting back a loud howl, time seemed to freeze. A loud growl sounded behind them, they whipped around to spy Sai arching her back and growling a demonic sound. Her green eyes turned red and strange markings swirled on her body.

"Did I ever tell you boys about my friend here?" With Wolf smirked. "Sai took the plunge with Krystal and now, I may be tied up but you still have to deal with the Wolf Demoness on the forest. Red Fang."

A loud pop sounded to the left.

"And Raven I might add."

Another.

"Yai needs an introduction to."

One more.

"And how could I forget Pantera." White Wolf's smile gleamed in the low light.

Lee growled and reached for his gun. Damn, this was bad. Wait. What is this in his pocket? He pulled out the lump and found a long whistle.

Naruto spied the whistle to. "How's that going to help?"

"It's a dog whistle; most of them are dog related." Arthur said holding back and ravaging Yai.

Lee blew into the whistle just before the White Wolf tore from her binds. Sai, Krystal, and Yai froze. Then they all grabbed their heads and fell to the floor in silent agony.

Gai ran forward and with Alfred's help they wrestled Raven while Naruto and Arthur grabbed Pantera.

Lee strode forward and grabbed the White Wolf. His earlier purchase was hidden on the couch and when he pulled the item out White Wolf's eyes widened.

"The hell? A paddle?" She reared up, hoping to catch the man's face.

Lee silently nodded and brought the paddle down….

Spank! He began immediately - spank spank spank spank spank!

''Ow!'' Well that startled her. Alternating stiffening and squirming, she quickly sunk into place as Lee jostled her for a better and steadier grip.

Spank spank spank - spank spank spank spank! spank! spank! spank! spank!

''Shit man that hurts!'' White Wolf protested, though really her skirt muffled the effect considerably - nearly all of this pain was caused by her own tension and apprehension.

"I know, it's supposed to."

Spank spank spank spank! spank! spank!

''Jackass!'' she continued, only to have Lee chastise her further.

''Settle down, we haven't even started. I'm just getting you settled in. You can't even feel anything through your skirt.''

Spank spank spank! spank spank! spank spank!

''The hell! Of course I feel it!'' She insisted.

"Of course you do." Lee said furrowing his brow.

Spank spank spank spank - spank spank spank! spank spank!

Spank spank spank - spank spank spank spank! spank! spank! spank! spank!

''Owww. Owwwwww,'' She moaned. "Stop it you dick! I can't believe I slept with you!"

''Oh?'' Spank spank spank spank! ''Not what you said last night."

''OW! Geez!'' She twisted around and all she managed to see was Lee removing her first line of defense. He slid the green fabric off her bottom, revealing her white panties.

Spank spank spank spank!

''Haaaaaaah!'' White Wolf yelled. She had thought of her skirt as sort of insubstantial it but had been giving her more protection than she realized - now with nothing between his paddle and her thin panties his every spank stung and stung to high heaven! Spank spank! spank spank! spank spank spank! spank spank

"You see it not a good thing to go law breaking." Lee lectured. "This is what your crimes get you."

''Grrrr,'' Krystal growled quietly.

Spank spank spank spank spank spank spank! spank spank spank spank spank spank spank!

''Ow oh ow oh ow ow ow! Your such an ass!"

From long experience Lee knew just what he was doing. Half or more of his spanks landed where her panties had ridden up due to her unflattering position. Not only did they sting all the worse, they were those same low spots White Wolf already knew she'd feel long afterward. How was she ever supposed to sit again?

''Oh no - really - no, please, no. Please?'' Lee had stopped spanking long enough to pluck at the waistband of her panties - and she did not want them down! She grabbed them herself and held on tightly. ''Not those - they don't make a difference anyway,'' she claimed, fibbing slightly - though she was always surprised what a difference they did make. One by one, Lee peeled her fingers from her white panties. And then they were gone.

Spank! spank! Her Sun-kissed cheeks, only slightly colored by his gradual chastisement, were now fully under his hand - and eyes. "Hold still!" She told herself, wanting to minimize any jiggling or inappropriate exposure - try to hold still!

"Stop it!"

spank! spank! Spank Spank! SPANK SPANK!

Maybe kicking and squirming was a better approach after all! "STOP!"

Spank! spank! Spank Spank! SPANK SPANK!

"You ass I said stop it!" She cried as tears flowed down her face. She tried to bite him but his leg was just too far away. Her arms were hurting from how he had them twisted and damn so did her bottom sting.

Suddenly he was in a hurry, a man with a mission. Now that he had her bare bottom in sight and squarely in his sights, he wanted it sore and stinging - both, a lot, and right now!

Spank spank spank spank spank spank spank spank spank spank spank spank!

Spank spank spank spank spank spank spank spank spank spank spank spank!

Spank spank spank spank spank spank spank spank spank spank spank spank!

Couldn't Lee hear her at all? Nothing seemed to slow him down! Just as she thought her poor little bottom would burst into flames, Lee's grip tightened! Her stomach followed suit as she recognized the meaning of this gesture!

''Oh no! No! No! OW! OH!'' His spanks rained down so much harder without slowing down at all. Her kicking and struggles became furious, but the harder she fought, the harder he spanked!

Spank! Spank!

SPANK! SPANK!

Spank! Spank!

SPANK! SPANK!

''OW OH OH OH OW OH OH!'' she cried. When, oh when, would this be over? And then, with frightening abruptness, it was.

''No - no please! I'll be good! I've learned my lesson - I have!'' As well she may have - her usually sun-kissed cheeks shone from the paddle's harsh wood.

''Then hold still so I can finish.'' And finish he did. With a flurry of smack-smack-smack's he made sure she'd have no place to sit, not for a good long time. Then the hardest yet, right in the center - smack smack smack smack smack smack! Even as White Wolf recognized these as his final spanks she could take no relief as the barrage drove her past all limits of ''taking it.''

''Whaaa - aaa - ow - oooo - ooo - ooo - ooo - NO!''

"Breathe. Now breathe...'' Lee encouraged. As slowly as it had begun it just as suddenly ended. Slowly she calmed down and her breathing did steady a bit. After that she couldn't remember anything. After it was over Lee carried the worn out villain to his bed and placed her on her stomach. It hurt to do it. Mostly since Krystal would feel it tomorrow but maybe this would work out after all. Gai came in and saw his son staring at the woman he loved.

"You did good."

"I had a good teacher dad." Lee smiled as Gai placed a large hand on his shoulder.

"Let's go, she needs some sleep."

They walked back into the living room as the others were being cuffed with Lee's special cuffs and settled down.

"Now that your leader in down, you all want to talk to us?" Lee asked.

Sais' eyes were green again. The spell had been broken when the White Wolf blacked out.

"Thank you." She mumbled.

"Why?" Gai said. "Why did you fall with her?"

"As her protector I was feeling guilty about letting this happen." Sai explained. "So I made the deal with Shiro. Let Krystal live, and I'll follow suit."

"Shiro?" Naruto asked.

"That's the White Wolf's real name in Krystal's native language. Shiro Ookami." Sai said. "According to Red Fang, Shiro was a nicer wolf, still a huntress but when her mate died, nothing stopped her from going crazy."

"I see." Lee said crossing his arms.

"I guess stealing fills the void he left behind. And when you and Krystal became a couple she was jealous. That's why she tried to seduce you so much and told Krystal not to."

They all nodded.

"Krystal told me her fears you would leave her if she didn't put out, and I had been watching you. I have a feeling you were feeling the same as she feared."

"I still loved her!" Lee said indignantly.

"Yes you did, but you feel for the Hylian charms that she possesses." Sai said. "Gai has felt it. You remember?"

"Yes, I remember feeling for the little girl in the third grade Sai. But I know Link would have killed me." Gai said.

"Well you just witnessed the spanking of their daughter." Sai said.

All their jaws dropped. Krystal was royalty? Lee knew but he didn't expect her family to be Link and Zelda of Hyrule.

Lee shook his head. "Well, in order for you all to be kept from jail I need your information and theirs. You all will have the same treatment as Krystal."

Very well. She said as she nodded. "There are a few others but I don't know their names. You may have to ask Krystal about them."

Lee nodded.

"Shiro may hide for a few days to lick her wounds but she will be back and I hope you will be ready. And please, don't tell her parents." Sai said with her head down. "Krystal already feels that they don't like her. I don't want them to know."

Lee nodded and said. "You have my word."

****************************HylainHeroine2**************************

Krystal awoke to a horrible sting in her backside. Chizz, this really hurts. She thought as she sat up and tenderly got up. Lee came in a moment later.

"You're awake!" He said pulling her close. Krystal felt a few tears fall when he touched her backside. He smiled and rubbed a thumb over her eye. "Don't cry, I'll make it all better like I promised."

Krystal smiled and kissed him as his hand dipped down to rub her warm bottom. Everything will be alright for now.

Maybe she could talk him into a shower with her.

**************************HylianHeroine2****************************

This was way too long but oh well.

HylianHeroine2 out for now~


	10. The Clinic Help

Police Work Is Hard

Disclaimer and warning is in the first chapter.

This chapter does contain lots of OC's

***********************HylainHeroine2***********************

Terry could tell something was wrong with Krystal. Her walk was all wrong and she had a sad expression on. His Mother Hen nickname wasn't for nothing. So on his next break he pulled her aside.

"Can you keep a secret?" Krystal asked blushing a bit. Terry nodded. "You know, that I'm the White Wolf."

"Everyone does dear." Terry smiled.

"Yeah, well my boyfriend, the First Lieutenant of Southside's police force found out recently." Krystal continued.

"And he broke up with you!" Terry barked jumping up, his i.d. card almost smacking Krystal's face.

"No!" Krystal said pulling him back down. "He's still with me. Thankfully."

Terry pressed his lips together in a thin line. "Okay."

"Well, in order to keep me from jail he had to tell the police force, and Im not going to jail but the White Wolf needs to be…" She trailed off, not sure how to continue.

"Needs to..?" Terry asked.

"Needs to be spanked when she tries to go out and rob places." Krystal said biting her lip and blushing hard.

Terry suppressed a giggle. "So, that's why you're upset?"

"No, I'm upset because I feel the after affect and now my bottom hurts!" Krystal yelled then gasped and clamped her hand over her mouth.

Karma poked her head from the Radiology room. "Keep it down; I can't get people to pose for the x-ray of you're making them laugh." Krystal flushed harder.

Terry snorted and guided the embarrassed girl to the file room. He pulled out his keys and unlocked the door. Pulling her inside he led her to the back when he sat down. "Can I see?"

"What?" Krystal said jumping back and holding her backside.

"I just want to see if you're bruised." Terry said. "Girl, you know I'm gay. I don't get off looking at chicks backsides."

"I know that Terry! I just don't want anyone to see."

Terry lifted an eyebrow and held her hand. "Honey, I only want to help you."

Krystal nodded and lifted up her uniform and pulled down the shorts underneath. The pink backside was now on display for Terry. "He must have spanked you hard huh?"

"Yeah. But he did help me this morning." Krystal blushed at the memory.

"Well, you aren't brusied so I don't have to hurt someone." Terry said smiling slapping the backside before him lightly making the blonde squeal in pain.

"Terry Jean! Don't do that!" Krystal said rubbing her bottom before slipping her shorts up and lowering her uniform.

"Krystal Janeen! Quit making yourself so fun to tease." Terry said pulling his pager off his belt. "Well back to work for me."

He walked her out of the file room and they started to part ways.

"Im going to see if Tsunade needs any help." Krystal said before being blocked by a large bouqet of roses.

Surprised she took the roses and was happy to see Lee on the otherside of the wall of roses.

"Hey." The officer said.

"Hey." Krystal replied. "What are you doing here?"

"You seemed upset when you got called in so I bought these for you and I wanted to do this." Lee smirked before pulling her close and tilting the girl back, capturing her lips in a sweet chaste kiss.

"Mmmm~!" Krystal moaned queitly.

Terry stood by and smirked. "Get a room already you two."

Karma exited the Radiology room with Harmony close behind from the Geriatic ward.

"Éin Grá." Karma said smirking at Harmony.

"Si." Harmony said giggling behind her gloved hands. "Son mucho amor."

Lee finally let his girlfriend breath, getting up Krystal had to bury her face in Lee's uniform. Lee only laughed. Terry came up.

"So this is your new boyfriend? Got a good catch Krystal I must admit."

Krystal finally got enough courage to relase herself from Lee's uniform. "Lee, this is Terry, Head of Patient Registration and of Files."

"That is Karma, Head of Radiology and her best friend Harmony, Head of Geriatrics."

"Dia duit." Said Karma sticking out her hand. Lee took it.

"¡Hola!" Harmony said holding up her hand. Lee took her to.

"I take it you hail from Ireland Karma." Lee said.

"Tá. Intelligent young man you are." She said. "Wonder how Krystal managed to drag you in."

Lee felt confused by this statement as Krystal glared daggers at the Irish woman.

"Come Lee, one more person I want you to meet for now." Krystal said dragging the poor boy away. "And you go back to drooling over Tyler."

"Duit fanacht ach cailín beag! Feicfidh mé tú ar ais chun na ráiteas!" Karma yelled after Krystal.

************************HylainHeroine2**********************

Lee was dragged to a large office with a door in the back and a black haired woman typing furiously away at the computer and a red head sitting at a desk doing some work.

"Lori, is everything going good with English?" Krystal asked her. The girl looked up and Lee noticed her large glasses and braces. The braces made her had a speech problem.

"Yesh, doing justsh fine Kryshal. Garmen ish working ush hard thish shemeshter." Lori said smiling.

"Good, glad to hear it, and things with Andrew?"

Lori looked down and blushed. "Not goodsh, hish besh friend made fun of my bracesh in front of him…again."

Krystal patted the girls back. "It will get better."

She walked off to the other woman. "Is she in her office Shizune?"

The woman looked up, a bit frazzled. "Yes she is Krystal. You want to see her?"

"Yes, I want to introduce Lee to her."

Shizune looked around Krystal to look at Lee. "Sir, I'm going to have to ask you remove all dangerous weapons before you see the Chief of Staff." She said pointing to his gun.

Lee shrugged and handed over his gun, taser, and his pepper spray. "Alright you two may go in."

Krystal grabbed Lee's hand and led him through the door at the end of the office. A blonde was sitting at a crescent moon desk with piles of papers surrounding her.

"Lady Tsunade?" Krystal asked approaching the desk.

"Hyrule, if you and Mayberry are bickering again I'm not in the mood for it this time." She said not looking up.

"No, Keturah and I finished our argument earlier."

Lee could clearly see her roll her eyes. "Okay then what is it."

"I wanted to you meet my boyfriend." Krystal said scuffing one boot on the floor.

Tsunade looked up. "A police officer huh?"

"First Lieutenant actually ma'am." Lee said.

"I know boy, I knew your father when he was a little boy and I knew you to." Tsunade said getting up.

Krystal and Lee looked at each other. "What?"

"I may not look it but I'm well over fifty years old." Tsunade said. "I taught at the same school Gai went to, him and Hatake were always at it. Then he announced he adopted you so I came over and saw a little you sleeping in a toddler bed. Bit banged up but a happy smile on your chubby face."  
>Lee blushed. This woman saw him when he was first adopted?<p>

"Don't look so upset, I even baby-sitted you sometimes when Gai was called on duty."

As Lee blushed harder Tsunade turned to Krystal. "So I can assume he knows?"

"Yes, I told him." Krystal said.

"Then, I can finally sign this can't I?" Tsunade said going back over to her desk and filling out a piece of paper.

"What is it?" Lee asked.

"Release form." Tsuande said. "Now that a capable young man is watching her I am no longer responsible for her actions as the White Wolf."

"What! You knew?" Lee asked flabbergasted.

"Yep." Tsuande said as she simply handed the paper to Krystal to sign.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Lee asked. "Not that I want her to go to jail or anything but still!"

"Relax, law states that I'm am not required to give any information on my staff unless prompted. No officer ever came her to gain her records, so I wasn't obligated to give it away. As for moral issues, White Wolf isn't killing and Krystal always returns the stolen goods. So I saw no problem with her working here." Tsunade said. "Now, if you will sign this paper I have go to lunch. Hyrule, your shift ends her in a few minutes. Go clock out and you two have a good time together."

Lee sulked a bit as she was right and signed the paper. Krystal led Lee away. Lori had left awhile back and Lee retrieved his stuff from Shizune. They walked to Krystal's office where Krystal placed the roses in a vase on the shelf. She walked over to her desk where she signed a few things and reached over to punch out. After doing so she got up and grabbed her stuff to leave for home. Lee smiled as she walked over.

"Thank you for the roses Lee." She said kissing him lightly.

"You are quite welcome." Lee said. "So, you want to come over for a bit?"

Krystal smiled. "Sure, but can we stop at my house and get Wolfos and Wolfen? I'm sure they are hungry and lonely."

"I don't see why not." Lee said guiding Krystal from her office giving her bottom a good pat.


	11. New Deals

Police Work Is Hard

Warning and disclaimer is in first chapter.

*************************HylainHeroine2*********************

Lee sat in the living room typing a report. He stretched and looked over to the clock. It was a few minutes after 10. Krystal was sure quiet, quite unusual for her. He got up and set the laptop down.

"Krystal? Where are you?" He called through the house. This was weird. Her dogs were whining at a closed door. Lee leaned forward and listened close to the wood.

"Damn that man, that hurt. My ass still stings." Krystal's voice growled through the door. Shooing away the dogs Lee open the door quietly. There was Krystal in White Wolf costume and looking into a mirror at her pale cheeks that Lee doubted were sore still after three days.

"Why can't there be any bruises or marks?" Shiro grumbled as she pulled the skirt back up and flipped a wayward lock of hair over her shoulder.

"Why do you want marks?" Raven, Lee believed, called from the bathroom.

"So I can get Krystal to claim abuse and leave his self-righteous ass." Shiro barked.

"What, you going to get her to walk in court and say my boyfriend abused me but only on the butt?" Raven called. "That's stupid and no Judge would allow a restraining order on that. Domestic discipline isn't all that uncommon here Shiro. They would take it as discipline of a wayward female administered by a stern male."

"Shut the hell up Murasaki, nobody asked you to spew your dumb facts on useless shit."

"Just saying that your ideas are idiotic and you make your host look like a common chimpanzee. No offense Genmaka." Murasaki said gesturing to a new member. A brunette with two buns upon her head and twin Chinese decorative chopsticks placed in each one. Lee recognized here from Neji's wallet. She was Neji's girlfriend! Lee nearly fell over in disbelief. He backed away quietly and opened the hall closet and retrieved the paddle he bought. Placing it in his belt he closed the hall closet door quietly and shuffled back to the bedroom door. Taking a deep breath he walked into the bedroom. The looks on their faces were priceless. "Shiro? What do you think you are doing?" Lee asked sternly.

Shiro's eyes widened. She coughed and smiled sweetly. "Lee dear, what are you talking about?"

Lee pursed his lips and raised an eyebrow. "Shiro. Make your friends leave and we can just talk this out. I doubt you want another spanking after such a short time."

Shiro felt her eye twitch. She really didn't want another beating and this body was sensitive to it. It wasn't desirable but neither was telling her friends to go away. She mumbled to her friends in a language strange to Lee and they nodded. The others got up from where they were and left through the open glass door.

"Fine, you win." Shiro said holding up her hands. Lee raised an eyebrow. That was just too easy. He thought as he began to approach. Smiling Shiro shot torrents of fire from her hands. She was sure she got him this time. Her laughter stop short when Lee brushed the fire from his way and walked forward. Except for a few singed hairs Lee had walked away unscathed and, while very strange, it was quite impressive.

"I had to take martial arts classes as a kid and they teach how to brush fire from your path." Lee said as he grabbed her wrists and sat her down on the bed.

"Come, show me your face." Lee said as he ripped off the mask hiding Krystal's eyes. Shiro shot him an evil look but nonetheless sighed. "What do you want officer~?"

"I want you to give Krystal a little more freedom than one night a week."

"Hell no! I worked too hard to actually control her and I am not giving up now." Shiro barked as she turned her back on Lee.

"Look, I have been really nice to you and I can be really mean. I don't want to but I can." Lee said. "You want me to spank you again until you black out?"

"No!"

"Then do as I ask and we can get along famously." Lee said as he held out his hand.

Shiro turned back around and eyed his hand.

"No tricks?"

"None, I promise."

"Fine, we can do three nights. What nights do you want them to be?" Shiro asked.

"I'll have to ask Krystal."

Shiro rolled her eyes. "Call when you want to make your deal." She said as she took Lee's hand and relinquished Krystal. The girl fell forward into Lee's arm where she began to stir.

What was he going to do?


End file.
